


Mistress Yuuka and Amber Rose

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [30]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Amber Rose had made a decision that was going to change her life forever. But she didn't know how much.





	Mistress Yuuka and Amber Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Amber was at the club. She had made a decision the night before that she was going to start doing what some other women have done and take on a few playthings and become a Mistress. But who should be her very first plaything? Was her question tonight as she looked around the club. That’s when she spotted a young Japanese woman dancing and having a good time. “X marks the spot,” Amber said seeing her.

Amber got the owners attention and got him to give her the VIP room where no one could see them. She was going to make this woman her plaything right here and right now. She made sure that the girl got the invite to the VIP room too. And soon after she walked into the room with a smile. “What’s your name sweetie?” Amber asked with a smile looking at her soon to be plaything.

“Yano Yuuka. But you can call me Yuuka.” Yuuka said with a smile. “Do you know who I am?” Amber said with a smile. “Yeah. You’re Amber Rose. What did you want with me?” Yuuka asked with a smile. “Well, last night I made a decision that I was going to become a Mistress to women. And you are my first little plaything.” Amber said with a smile.

Yuuka looked at the woman in disbelief that this could have happened again. The first time was with Bella and she became her first plaything and what had set her down this road to become a Mistress to women. And even introduced her to Chloe Bennet. Which is why she was here in the states right now she was having another Mistress Getaway with her but had decided to go out on the town tonight only to find Amber Rose trying to make her, her plaything. Yuuka found all this very funny and started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Amber asked. She didn’t understand why Yuuka would be laughing at this. The reason she even started to think about this was because of her hairdresser. Who told her that he had heard that several women had done that and he thought that she was hot enough to do it too. So why is she laughing? she thought to herself.

“It’s just that I’M a Mistress,” Yuuka said with a smile as she sat down next to Amber. “You?” Amber asked looking at this little girl who looked like she couldn’t take control of a Girl Scout meeting let alone another woman. “Yes I am a Mistress,” Yuuka said with a smile. “But you look like such a pushover,” Amber said looking at her. “Really?” Yuuka said with a smile as she knew what she was going to do.

“Yes really,” Amber said then Yuuka jumped Amber kissing her. Amber didn’t know what to do. She didn’t expect this when she picked Yuuka out from the crowd. She thought that she would be the perfect little plaything that she could boss around. But her body was actually loving this kiss. She wanted more of this woman. She needed more of this woman. She started to reach up to find the zipper on Yuuka’s dress. “No you don’t,” Yuuka said with a smile as she broke the kiss with Amber.

“What I thought you wanted this?” Amber said looking at the young woman. “Oh, I want a lot of things. But if you want this.” Yuuka said as she reached behind her and unzipped her dress so that it fell forward to reveal that she wasn’t wearing a bra and was topless in front of her. “You are going to have to say my name,” Yuuka said with a smile. Amber had come here tonight to fuck a woman but right now she didn’t want to fuck Yuuka she wanted to get fucked by Yuuka.

“Mistress.” Amber moaned as she looked at the woman sitting before her. There was no way that she wasn’t going to be her Mistress. She was her plaything from now until the end of time. “That’s my plaything,” Yuuka said as she returned her lips to Amber’s. Amber reached up and started to massage her Mistress’s breasts. “You like my tits baby?” Yuuka moaned as she felt her playthings hands on her breasts. “Yes, Mistress. They may not be as big as mine but they are my Mistress’s breasts. Which makes them the most important breasts I have ever seen.” Amber moaned looking at her Mistress.

“Can I see my playthings breasts?” Yuuka asked with a smile. “Yes, Mistress.” Amber moaned as she reached behind her and undid her own dress and removed it completely. So that her Mistress could see her naked body sitting on the couch in front of her. “Very nice,” Yuuka said looking at the voluptuous curves of her plaything. “I’m glad you like what you see Mistress,” Amber said with a smile. “I do. And before I’m done with you,” Yuuka said smiling at her and slowly removed the rest of her dress.

“Every single one of your curves is going to be trembling,” Yuuka said with a smile as she kissed Amber again. Feeling her Mistress’s flesh against hers was everything that she had thought it would be and so much more. She felt electricity when she felt her skin on hers. And as she felt her back hit the couch as her Mistress leaned her backward. Yuuka than broke the kiss and slowly mounted her plaything. “Oooo.” Amber moaned as she felt her Mistress get into position so that their pussies could touch each other.

“Do you want your Mistress to fuck you?” Yuuka teased her with a smile. “Yes, I want my Mistress to fuck me until I squirt for her.” Amber moaned as she felt the tantalizing closeness of their pussies. “Good,” Yuuka said with a smile as she started to fuck her plaything. “Oh fuck.” Amber moaned as she felt their pussies try and merge into one. As she looked up at her new Mistress she knew one thing for sure.

Her body was an instrument for her Mistress to play with. And play with it she did. With the skills of a technical master. Well beyond her years. She knew what to do to make each curve hers. “I’m fucking yours’ Mistress.” Amber moaned as she felt her Mistress’s lips on her shoulder blade. “Of course you are. You’re my plaything after all.” Yuuka smiled as she fucked her new plaything. Amber loved the feeling of her Mistress on top of her and their pussies trying to become one.

“I’m going to fucking cum for my Mistress.” Amber moaned after a few more minutes. “Then cum for your Mistress. Cum for me and squirt your juices.” Yuuka moaned as she felt her own orgasm coming. “FUCK!!!” Amber moaned doing just that sending her juices all over the couch they were on as she felt her Mistress doing the same thing. She was out of breath and kissed her Mistress.

“Would you like some champagne Mistress?” after breaking the kiss looking at the bottle that she had waiting for what she had thought was going to be a celebration of her first plaything. But now she knew it was for celebrating becoming the plaything Yano Yuuka. “I’ve never had champagne before. The drinking age for Japan is 20 and I’m now 21. So I have only had a year to drink.” Yuuka said with a smile as she took the glass from her plaything.

“Don’t make me feel old Mistress,” Amber said with a smile as she watched her Mistress drink. “Never my pet,” Yuuka said with a smile looking down at her new plaything. They shared one more kiss before they went back to making love in the club as the other people around them were unaware of what was happening in the VIP room.


End file.
